Castlevania Nocturne of Recollection
by Servine Thistle
Summary: For anyone that wanted to read the official translated script from the Japanese Radio Drama
1. Chapter 1&2

_**Servine; Hello and welcome to this story that is NOT a Fanfiction. This is the official Nocturne of Recollection translated script. I just wanted people to know that this radio drama exited, because I love it and one of my stories use this.**_

 _ **So I really don't own any of script. Enjoy.**_

Summary of Chapter 1

-Begins with a girl being attacked by a vampire

-Cut to recap of events of Symphony of the Night

-Introduces Lyudmil, Alucard's former servant, who was exiled for freeing Lisa

-Alucard is now living with Maria, after she ran off after him at the end of SOTN

Characters

Alucard, Maria, Richter, Lyudmil, Cyril, Alexis, Magnus, Imp

CHAPTER 2: Omen

Scene 1

Dialogue between Alexis and Cyril _(2 vampire hunters)_

Cyril, I'm sure it's in this town.

Cyril: You're right. Look! The colour of the potion has changed.

Alexis: The red colour looks ominous… looks like the vampire is indeed in this town. Is it really just the two of us in doing this?

Cyril: If you're scared, let's go back.

Alexis: Hmmph, I'm not scared. In fact it's scary if I let you go alone.

Cyril: Alexis, I'm not the one who has a problem with this.

Alexis: Alright! I heard that your father has entrusted the Belmont clan to attack the vampires.

Cyril: haha, hmmph, those folks don't know the details, my father must be out of his mind.

Alexis: That's right, and I also heard rumors that the vampire hunter Richter is thinking of joining Dracula!

Cyril: Seems like the Belmont clan isn't that powerful after all. Now they have to depend on us to do the job!

Alexis: Yeah, yeah you're still as long-winded as ever.

Cyril: Haha, it's still early, let's search for more clues. I must kill the vampire with my bare hands! I must not let others suffer as my sister did!

 _(Maria is shopping for groceries)_

Maria: hmm…do I still need to buy anything else?

Seller: Hey, that lady over there, how about getting some tomatoes, they're delicious when ripe!

Maria: Looks yummy, I'll get these.

Seller: come again!

Old lady: Hey girl, how about these cherries, they're good for cherry wine and cherry pie! They say the way through a man's heart is through his stomach.

Maria: Really? OK, I'll get some! Haha, won't Alucard be pleased? _(Imagines Alucard saying: 'this isn't necessary'.)_ Sigh, we've been living together for a year, I wish Alucard would confide in me….forget it, no use getting upset over this. The sun is setting, I have to go to the post office, better be going soon.

Maria to postman: Hi! Do I have mail?

Postman: Yes, don't know when it was delivered. Here it is!

Maria: Hmm? It's from Richter. I've received an emergency call from him earlier on, I wonder what's happened?

Postman: Is that from your boyfriend? Haha, the mails are always from that same person.

The letter from Richter says:

" _ **I hope all is well, Maria. I don't have time to explain in detail about the emergency situation over here. I have been hired to hunt down a vampire.**_

Maria _(reading the letter)_ : A vampire?!

" _(continued)_ _ **It is still too early to say much, but ever since that incident about the teenage girl being killed by a vampire, similar events have been occurring in your town. My client's daughter has also met the same fate. It's not that I'm suspecting Alucard, it's just that such incidents have been happening so frequently…we can't rule out the possibility that he is unable to curb his instincts. Please contact me if anything strange happens near Alucard.**_ " _(end of letter)_ "

Maria: Alucard…no, that's not possible! Why would he attack the humans…. But, if it's not him, it means that there is another vampire prowling the town. I have to let Alucard know about this!

Maria: I sense something evil!

Alexis: Hey! Cyril!

Cyril: I'm very sure that it's nearby. Alexis!

Maria: Who are you?

Cyril: I should ask you that. What are you doing in this deserted place?

Alexis: Better get away from here as soon as you can. It seems like the creature of the night has appeared.

Cyril: Argh! Damn! The demon-killing potion _(?)_ has stopped reacting.

Alexis: It must have sensed our presence, and escaped.

Maria: What on earth are you two doing?

Cyril: We're vampire hunters.

Maria: ...vampire hunters?

Alexis: It's very dangerous in this town. For your own safety, lady, don't hang around by yourself.

Cyril: Let's hurry, Alexis. We must lure the vampire out.

Maria: I wonder who these people are…they don't look like Belmonts. But they seem to have sensed that evil presence I felt just now. I feel it again! It's so near…where is it? Stop hiding, show yourself!

 _(Magnus appears)_

Magnus: Hahaha…

Maria: *gasp*

Magnus: Not bad, you can sense my presence, Maria Renard.

Maria: Who are you! Those black wings….

Magnus: Aren't they beautiful, these wings, these claws and sharp teeth? All proof that I am a creature of the night.

Maria: So you're the one who has been attacking the humans in this town.

Magnus: Hmmph! Why would Magnus the incubus suck blood..what rubbish!

Maria: Incubus?

Magnus: Humans are foolish and ugly. You humans merely exist for us to kill for amusement. It isn't really necessary to drink your blood.

Maria: Enough talk.

Magnus: So this is the one who can control the four celestial beasts?

Maria: Pretty smart observation, but I have no time for that.

Magnus: Oh? Hahaha, don't tell me Adrian has been subdued by this woman?

Maria: Adrian?

Magnus: Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. I know you'd rather call him Alucard.

Maria: You know Alucard?

Magnus: Know? He betrayed his own father Dracula, if only I could use these claws to rend him limb from limb and rip out his innards…hahaha…wouldn't that be fun.

Maria: !

Magnus: Haha, would you fight me to protect Alucard? How pathetic is this thing called human love.

Maria: How dare you!

Magnus: Not as pathetic as you, a vampire hunter spending her life with Alucard, how ironic is that.

Maria: …

Magnus: Think about it, Maria, why would a vampire keep a human at his side?

Maria: What exactly is your point?

Magnus: You're young, lively, and beautiful…that pure untainted body, that fair and slender neck…hahaha…I can picture it, tonight he will lust after your blood… heh heh, Maria, haven't you noticed it already?

Maria: …

Magnus: He appears so gentlemanly in front of you, but don't you ever wonder what he's secretly thinking of?

Maria：It's true that Alucard doesn't tell me what's in his mind, but…

Magnus: I have ever seen with my own eyes, Alucard attacking humans and drinking their blood, Maria.

Maria: How could you say that!

Magnus: He has finally succumbed to his basic instincts and become like Dracula.

Maria: Shut up! Stop all this nonsense!

Magnus: A vampire only has to taste human blood once…the feeling is so glorious that it will be impossible for him to control his desires.

Maria: Do you really think I will believe you?!

Magnus: Hehehaha, you look pale, Maria. Which part of you is afraid of Alucard?

Maria: !

Magnus: If you don't believe me, let him reveal his true colours then!

Maria: Argh, my head hurts.

 _(Maria gets a vision)_

Girl _(image)_ : Help! Release me!

Alucard _(image)_ : Keep still, this will be quick. Let me quench my thirst with your blood…

Alucard _(image)_ : Ha…hahaha…yes, this is what I have been desiring…there's no need to deny it anymore.

Maria: What was that?!

Magnus: The girls in this town won't be enough for Alucard. He'll eventually sink his fangs into the tender veins of your neck and taste the sweetness…

Maria: Enough! Summon Four celestial beasts! Phoenix!

Magnus: So this is the phoenix…

Maria: You shall be its food.

Magnus: I don't intend to fight you here. I just wanted to tell you the truth.

Maria: Hold it there!

Magnus _(disappearing)_ : We shall meet again, Maria! Hahahaha…


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Hunter

Scene 1

Alucard: Magnus? He says he's Magnus?

Maria: You know him?

Alucard: Hm.

Imp: But, but that incident happened 350 years ago. Why bring it up again?

Maria: What incident? 350 years ago?

Imp: Ah…no, that…forgive me, Master! I blurted it out by mistake!

Alucard: It's alright.

Maria: Alucard, what does Magnus want? Does this have anything to do with the contents of Richter's letter?

Alucard: Possibly.

Maria: And that incident that happened in the past…

Alucard: You want to hear about it?

Maria: No, not really… _(recalls what Magnus said: "Think about it, Maria...why would a vampire keep a human by his side?")_

Maria: Sorry, I'm tired tonight…good night!

Maria _(to herself)_ : I didn't ask him, not because I don't trust him, but _(flashback again to what Magnus said: "Alucard will eventually sink his fangs into your neck and taste the sweetness…")_... I'd better have a serious talk with him tomorrow.

Chapter 3, Scene 2

Alexis: Is it here, Cyril?

Cyril: look, the potion is reacting again!

Alexis: It's red…it seems…

Cyril: Looks like this is the vampire's lair.

Alexis: I say, Cyril, it's late now, let's wait till dawn when the vampires are weak.

Cyril: You worry too much! This potion will protect us against any demon. Let's go! Hey wait for me!

Werewolf: !

Cyril: It's fast…Alexis.

Alexis: It's a werewolf. Be careful, Cyril.

Cyril: Rest assured, this werewolf is too easy for us vampire hunters. Come on! 3, 2…be destroyed by the absolute zero!

Werewolf: !

Cyril: That was easy. Told you so, those monsters aren't a match for us.

 _(Enter Richter)_

Richter: How interesting.

Cyril: Who's that?

Richter: That potion you have, isn't it just perfect for scaring kiddies?

Cyril: I dare you to say that again!

Alexis: Enough, Cyril. _(To Richter)_ The two of us are vampire hunters. Go away and don't disturb us.

Richter: Vampire hunters? How amusing.

Cyril: Hey! What? Skeletons…when did they appear?!

Richter: You should be more aware of your surroundings.

Alexis: Look! Cyril! That whip….could it be?

Cyril: …the Vampire Killer?

Richter: Oh? You recognize it? So you guys aren't that ignorant after all.

Cyril: You're Richter Belmont?

Richter: This place is an empty shell now, the vampire isn't here anymore.

Cyril: What?! What do you mean?

Richter: It's obvious…the vampire has moved out of this lair a few days ago. If you value your lives, I'd advise you not to mess with this.

Cyril: Hey! Hold it there!

Richter: What?

Cyril: You seem to know so much…why not tell us!?

Richter: You need my advice, yet you are so rude.

Cyril: Cut the crap! We are the ones who can defeat the vampire. You're just a useless piece of junk.

Richter: You're calling me useless? Well we shall see.

Cyril: What?

Richter: I'll tell you everything if you can beat me.

Cyril: Uh… _(thinks: he's only standing in front of me, why do I sense something oppressive…)_

Alexis: Enough, Cyril! Let's not waste our time with the likes of him.

Cyril: Hmmph! You're right. Let's go, Alexis!

Richter: Sigh, can't believe I've been provoked by these two fellas...I better get moving too.

Chapter 3 Scene 3

Imp: The sun will set in half an hour, shall we go?

Alucard: He will be up and about soon…Maria?

Maria: Alucard, there are some things I need to talk to you about. Are you going out now?

Imp: How annoying! Stop poking your nose into my master's affairs!

Maria: Alucard!

Alucard: I'm going to look for Magnus.

Maria: I'll go with you in that case.

Alucard: No, you stay here.

Maria: Why?

Alucard: Magnus can mesmerize you and trap you in eternal darkness. He is a dangerous foe.

Maria: Come on, Alucard. If I can't handle this, why would I choose to stay with you?

Alucard: Maria…

Maria: I'm a vampire hunter, not an ordinary woman, you should know that very well.

Alucard: I can't let anything happen to you.

Maria: Why, Alucard, yesterday…does this have something to do with that incident that happened 350 years ago?

Alucard: uh…

Maria: Actually, yesterday, I wanted to ask you about something that can't be mentioned.

Alucard: can't be mentioned?

Maria: Magnus told me, you used to feed on human blood…

Alucard: !

Imp: Rubbish! What are you talking about!?

Maria: If it's not true, so be it. I'll believe whatever you say, Alucard.

Imp: Master! Please allow me to put this rude woman in her place!

Alucard: No. Leave us, imp.

Imp: But Master…

Alucard: What Magnus said was true.

Maria: Ah…?

Imp: You've not forgotten this!

Alucard: How could I forget? In the past, I did feed on… loathsome human blood.

Maria: Ugh…this cannot be true.

Alucard: It is true.

Maria: You are not the same as Dracula! A year ago, you buried your own father, Dracula, because you love humans, don't you? Alucard, you're lying! Why would you do such a thing! Alucard…!

Imp: Go on, Master.

Alucard: I can't deceive Maria. It's her choice whether to stay or leave. What's important now is to find Magnus.

Imp: Yes, Master!

Maria: Alucard…why didn't you deny it…

Chapter 3 Scene 4

Magnus: Open your eyes, Lyudmil. The unpleasant sun is gone, it's time to strike!

Lyudmil: Blood…I want blood.

 _(flashback)_

 _ **Alucard: Lyudmil?**_

 _ **Lyudmil: Sorry for waking you up. I guessed Master Alucard would be here having a nice nap in the breeze.**_

 _ **Alucard: You've followed me outside the castle… if they find out, you will be punished.**_

 _ **Lyudmil: Master Alucard is the only one who can command me. No matter what happens, I will not leave your side.**_

 _ **Alucard: Go ahead.**_

 _ **Lyudmil: May I humbly ask, why did you come to this grassland?**_

 _ **Alucard: This place appeared in my mother's diary. Apparently she was fond of these white flowers.**_

 _ **Lyudmil: I see… these flowers are indeed wonderful.**_

 _ **Alucard: Be careful or you'll step on them.**_

 _ **Lyudmil: By the way, do you know what kind of festival these flowers are associated with?**_

 _ **Alucard: ...festival?**_

 _ **Lyudmil: Once a year, the youths would make a garland with these flowers and present them to young girls to express their love.**_

 _ **Alucard: This wasn't mentioned in Mother's diary…**_

 _ **Lyudmil: Since we are here, why not let me teach you how to make a garland.**_

 _ **Alucard: No need.**_

 _ **Lyudmil: I see… look, from here, we can see the village we used to live in.**_

 _ **Alucard: Do you want to go there?**_

 _ **Lyudmil: No, if I go back, I will be condemned as a demon. There's nowhere else I can go but to follow you.**_

 _ **Alucard: Lyudmil… humans will return to dust eventually, but I will live on forever. Compared to eternity, my time with you is short…**_

 _ **Lyudmil: Master Alucard…**_

 _(Back to present)_

Imp: Are you alright?

Alucard: Looks like there's no point in continuing our search.

Imp: Huh! The sound of wings…

Magnus: Well it's been a few centuries, Adrian! Or should I call you Alucard?

Alucard: Magnus…

Imp: Where have you been hiding all these years?

Magnus: Same for you, you can obviously sleep on forever.

Alucard: What have you done to Maria?

Magnus: You care so much for her? I merely gave her a glimpse of your true self.

Alucard: What is your motive?

Magnus: Don't misunderstand me. I just want you to face what you have been denying all along.

Alucard: What…what is this?

Imp: Master!

Magnus: Think about your past… just look at it as if it's a beautiful dream…drink his blood, absorb Lyudmil's blood into your body, revive your dormant instinct…

Lyudmil: Master Alucard…ahh…

Alucard _(struggling)_ : Argh!

Magnus: So you are able to break free from the dream I constructed…

Alucard: …

Magnus: Just as I thought, your powers are much stronger than before.

Imp: Master!

Magnus: How is it? I've shown you the unadulterated truth of your past. Don't you feel nostalgic...? I'll give you more recollections of the past, Alucard...you'll look forward to it.

Alucard: Magnus!


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Secret Medicine

Scene 1

Maria: Alucard, where are you…

Cyril: Hey, that person over there! It's really you! Didn't you hear my warning yesterday?

Alexis: A number of girls like you have lost their lives in this vicinity. You better leave now.

Maria: Let go of me! I'm looking for Alucar - I'm looking for someone.

Alexis: Hmmph, looking for someone in the middle of the night?!

Cyril: Didn't you hear what we said? Let us take care of this, you be a good girl and go home.

Maria: Please listen to what I have to say.

Cyril: What do you want to tell us?

Maria: I'm the vampire hunter Maria Renard, from the Belmont Clan. Like you, I wish to put an end to the vampire's antics in this town.

Cyril: You're from the Belmont clan? You must be joking.

Alexis: Yeah, I've never heard of a female vampire hunter from the Belmont family.

Maria: You don't believe me?

Cyril: Even if you want us to believe you… looking at your delicate arms, can you even wield a whip or sword and hold your own against the vampire? Although, I must say, the time for using whips and swords in battle has come to an end. All you need is our special potion. With this potion, even a girl like this can become a vampire hunter.

Maria: Special potion?

Alexis: Let her have a look, maybe that will convince her to go home.

Cyril: This is the demon-killing potion we have invented!

Maria: What on earth is this? This looks like ordinary liquid, but reeks of evil.

Cyril: You might not believe this, but the formula for this potion appeared to me in a dream.

Maria: Dream?

Alexis: Don't talk about that, Cyril. You'll undermine the credibility of the potion.

Cyril: Nah, it doesn't matter.

Maria: Can I have a closer look at this potion?

Cyril: No! I can't let you have it!

Maria: But this potion does give off an evil smell.

Cyril: You're condemning my potion now?!

Maria _(thinking)_ : I don't know these two, but I must not let ordinary people use these evil potions.

Alexis: Cyril, let's go, let's not waste time here.

Cyril: You're right. Listen to me, lady, you must go home immediately.

Maria: Wait!

Cyril: What now?

Maria: Please listen to me, that potion… _(grabs the potion)_

Cyril: Hey stop it!

Cyril: Look at what you've done! Our potion..argh…what is this mist?

Maria _(covering her mouth)_ : Run, you two!

Cyril: Run? What are you…

Alexis: Look! Cyril! The mist is turning black!

Cyril: Are you kidding me, this potion is supposed to be harmless to humans. Look, the black mist is enveloping her!

Maria faints.

Cyril: What's going on here? Why is the potion harming humans? Hey, wake up!

Richter: Maria? Is this Maria! You two … it's you two from those ruins the other day… what have you done to Maria?!

Cyril: Ah, Richter Belmont!

Richter: Maria, wake up! Maria! Maria!

Chapter 4 Scene 2

Richter: Alucard? How is Maria?

Alucard: She's still in a coma. Although she isn't fatally injured, she has been sleeping for two days in a row. How are those two fellows Cyril and Alexis?

Richter: They don't look like bad guys to me. I'm sure they'll be released soon. According to them, the potion shouldn't hurt Maria. By the way, regarding the vampire attacks in town… what's going on?

Alucard: Speaking of that…

Richter: Found any clues?

Alucard: Magnus, I have a feeling it's him behind all this.

Richter: Magnus?

Alucard: After being gone for centuries, he's reappeared. He got close to Maria, and it's not a coincidence that he appeared in front of me.

Richter: I see, this must be the work of your old friend.

Alucard: …

Richter: Alucard, I trust you, but you have half of Dracula's blood flowing inside you. You can't deny this fact.

Alucard: Hm, I am not denying it.

Richter: Like it or not, the creatures of the night look forward to you, the son of Dracula, awakening, and they will use all sorts of tactics. Once you can't curb your instincts, those who will be sacrificed are the ones closest to you.

Alucard: …

Richter: I'm sure you and Maria understand how dangerous that will be.

Alucard: Hm…

Richter: Because of this, you should tell her clearly why you keep her by your side.

Alucard: I will… it can be done.

Richter: Alucard! Maria, you're awake! Better get some more rest.

Maria: I'm fine, thanks to your care. But that potion's power seems real.

Alucard: What?

Richter: What's the matter?

Maria: Everyone…all the celestial beasts, I can't hear them. This has never happened before.

Richter: Don't tell me you've lost the ability to summon the beasts?

Maria: It's all my fault, I underestimated those two because they're humans.

Richter: Why is it your fault? You were worried about those two humans with dangerous potions and gave them a warning. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't blame yourself.

Maria: But, I overestimated my own power… if this is the case, I'll only be a hindrance to Alucard if I stay by his side.

Alucard: You're right. You'll be a hindrance to me… I shouldn't stay here anymore.

Richter: Hey! Where are you going, Alucard?! Can't you hear me telling you to stop?

Alucard: What?

Richter: Why are you purposely saying such things to upset Maria?

Alucard: Because, like what you said, Richter…

Richter: !

Alucard: …those closest to me will be sacrificed.

Richter: …I swear I will find him, after I've settled Maria's problem.

Alucard: Have I done something wrong, Maria…

Imp: Oh no! Master Alucard!

Alucard: What happened?

Imp: The vampire has attacked another girl!

Alucard: What?!

Imp: I received the news from the messenger demon _(?)_ !

Alucard: Let's go!


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Recollection

Scene 1

Cyril: Richter Belmont!

Richter: Cyril, are you surprised to see me? Is there something going on?

Cyril: Alexis has disappeared!

Richter: Disappeared?

Cyril: Last night, a black winged demon invaded my dream and told me if I want to save Alexis, I have to go to the chapel outside town. When I awoke, Alexis was gone.

Richter: What did you say?! Black wings? Magnus, the incubus!

Cyril: Wait! Bring me along!

Richter: You'll only get in the way. Go wait at home. I'll think of something.

Cyril: I can't! Alexis is an important friend to me! I can't abandon my friend!

Richter: Sigh… you talk like an adult but you don't act like one. Listen, you have to depend on yourself for your own safety.

Cyril: I don't need you to remind me!

Chapter 5 Scene 2

Alucard: He's indeed in this ruined chapel.

Imp: If it's this place, the crucifix that is feared by the undead won't be here.

Alucard: No matter what, we have to take a look inside first.

Imp: Master, the stairs are broken in many places. Please be careful!

Alucard: Magnus, where are you?

Imp: There's someone!

Richter: Alucard!

Alucard: Richter? Why is this place…who is this person with you?

Richter: Him? He's a self-proclaimed vampire hunter.

Cyril: Not self-proclaimed! I'm a genuine vampire hunter! I've destroyed… vampires…with my bare hands.

Richter: I know, I know, I'll take your word for it.

Cyril _(to Alucard)_ : Are you a vampire hunter too?

Alucard: No, although…

 _(Alexis appears)_

Alexis: Aaah…

Cyril: Alexis!

Alexis: Aaah… run, Cyril!

Cyril: What happened?! Who did this to you?

Imp: Master! Who is that?!

Alucard: Hm, can't forget even if I wanted to…

Lyudmil: Master Alucard, it's been a long time. It seems that everyone is here.

Alucard: Lyudmil, is it you?

Richter: Another old friend of yours?

Alucard: Hmm… someone who used to work for me. But now…

Lyudmil: Master Alucard gave me eternal life, and now I have resurrected.

Richter: What's this all about?

Alucard: Lyudmil…don't tell me you were the one behind all this?!

Richter: You mean that vampire who has been attacking girls in this area?

Lyudmil: Attack? That sounds horrible. We, the superior race, are merely exercising our rights, just like the humans who eat animal flesh.

Alucard: Why? Why must you do this?!

Cyril: You bastard, my sister…you attacked my sister!

Richter: Control yourself, Cyril!

Cyril: Richter! I told you! I'm a genuine vampire hunter! I killed my sister, who was turned into a vampire, with my bare hands!

Richter: You…

Cyril: Look! This is my power!

Richter: Stop it! You are no match for him!

Cyril: Die! Absolute Zero! What…it's gone?! What happened? Have I failed?

Magnus: Haha… it won't work, because the one who gave you the potion's formula in your dream…was me!

Cyril: What?!

Alucard: Magnus…

Magnus: It was also part of the plan to seal away the powers of that woman who summons beasts. That's too much power for a human.

Alucard: You controlled Cyril and used Maria's power…

Cyril: Don't tell me… that dream…how could I be so stupid!

Alucard: Magnus… what do you want? Why is Lyudmil here?!

Magnus: Heh…why don't you ask Lyudmil himself?

Lyudmil: Master Alucard, as a vampire who has been given eternal life, I have finally understood that it is not worth it to live as a weak, sinful human.

Alucard: What?!

Magnus: Indeed, Lyudmil. Those humans wanted to kill you in their anger… how could you forget that.

Lyudmil: Yes, Master Magnus. I must take revenge upon these detestable humans.

Alucard: Detestable… ? What have you done to Lyudmil?

Imp: Master, don't ask anymore! This is a trap!

Magnus: Shut up!

Imp: Aah…

Magnus: Imp, you know too much, so I have to get you to shut up. Alright, Alucard, he is no longer the Lyudmil you used to know. You have sunk your fangs into him, and so he has become a demon who hates humans for eternity.

Alucard: …

Magnus: I can see it, your confusion. Come, Alucard, shall we begin?

Cyril: Ah….Arhhh!

Magnus: Lyudmil.

Lyudmil: Hm! You think you can defeat me with this?

Cyril: He blocked it with his bare hands! How strong…

Magnus: Lyudmil, I'll leave them to you.

Lyudmil: Leave them to your servant, Master Magnus.

Magnus: Everyone! Let Dracula's power create cracks in your inner soul, make use of your faithful Lyudmil's memories, to influence Maria!

Alucard: !

Magnus: Let these sharp claws rend your inner soul! Woah! That's right! Feel the power of Magnus!

Alucard: Magnus!

Magnus: Hahaha… stop resisting. It's only a matter of time, because it is impossible to deny the truth! Come, obey the destiny of your blood, become my puppet. Dracula's castle shall rise again!

Alucard: Ugh…Arghh….

Richter: Alucard!

Alucard: Richter…

Richter: Don't be swayed by Magnus!

Alucard _(still struggling)_ : Argh…

Lyudmil: Richter Belmont, please do not stand in the way of Master Magnus.

Richter: Alucard!

Chapter 5, Scene 3

 _(Flashback)_

 _ **Imp: Quick, Master! We'll be found out by the village people.**_

 _ **Alucard: Why am I here alone? You know it's impossible! …. Lyudmil! Hang in there!**_

 _ **Lyudmil: Master…Alucard!**_

 _ **Alucard: Why? Why are you back in this village?**_

 _ **Lyudmil: I don't know… when I came round, I found myself here…**_

 _ **Alucard: Lyudmil! Don't die!**_

 _ **Magnus: So you weep tears? I'm surprised.**_

 _ **Alucard: Magnus! Why are you here?**_

 _ **Magnus: To bring back this man who left the castle without permission. It's a pity, Lyudmil… is going to die.**_

 _ **Alucard: What?!**_

 _ **Magnus: What's there to feel sad about? What are your fangs for?**_

 _ **Alucard: … turn Lyudmil into a vampire?**_

 _ **Magnus: You'd better be fast, or it will be too late. What's the big deal? Just sink your fangs into his veins and suck his blood as much as you desire…**_

 _ **Lyudmil: Please stop… Master Alucard! Please let me die like this.**_

 _ **Alucard: Lyudmil?**_

 _ **Lyudmil: I can now understand Mistress Lisa's feelings. Mistress Lisa wanted to protect your heart, the part of you that is human. I… hated humans. How foolish of me…ah…**_

 _ **Alucard: Lyudmil!**_

 _ **Lyudmil: Master Alucard redeemed my soul…you're a human, don't hate humans…**_

 _ **Alucard: !...**_

 _ **Magnus: Hahaha… even with your princely strength, you're just a pathetic creature, you're full of flaws! However much you do not wish me to – manipulate you.**_

 _ **Alucard: What are you doing?! Stop!**_

 _ **Magnus: Go, drink his blood, awaken your inner instincts… obey the destiny of your bloodline!**_

 _ **Lyudmil: Master Alucard, please stop. No matter what, please…let me die with honour…**_

 _ **Alucard: Argh…my body feels hot…**_

 _ **Magnus: You want blood don't you? The irresistible thirst … yes, that's right, go taste human blood! Let me awaken your dormant instincts! Continue the legacy of the lord!**_

 _ **Lyudmil: Ahh….**_

 _ **Magnus: Haha..Hahahahaha…. Listen, Lord Dracula! These tortured screams! The sound of fresh blood gushing forth! Your servant Magnus has finally succeeded in his mission! The one to continue the Lord's bloodline should not have human feelings! Cast off your old self and be reborn! Become a a real vampire!**_

 _(Back to the present)_

Maria: … Not here. _(Thinks: when I ran after Alucard a year ago, I vowed to myself that no matter what, I will trust Alucard and support him by his side… I'm sorry, Alucard! Forgive me for being the one who wavered… no matter what has happened in the past, no matter what happens in the future, I will not be confused again!)_


	5. Chapter 6&7

CHAPTER 6: Counterattack

Richter: This guy has the upper hand in terms of speed.

Lyudmil: That's why it's my turn to attack. Come forth, all our demons!

Richter: What?! Bats? Oh no… looks like we can't cope, they're too many of them.

Magnus: Not bad at all, Lyudmil.

Alucard _(still struggling)_ : Ugh..Argh…

Magnus: In that case, it's time to end this, Alucard… this human, who has been shredded by these sharp claws, will lose his mind and become a walking corpse…taste my ultimate power!

Alucard: Argh..Ugh…AAAARGH!

Maria: Alucard!

Magnus: !

Maria: …

Magnus: Maria?! Damn!

Maria: I will… never let you win!

Magnus: Hmph! you want to protect Alucard when you don't even have the ability to summon the beast? How amusing. We shall see how long you can last.

Maria: Ahhhh….

Alucard: Argh…! Maria! Move aside!

Magnus: Die!

Maria: Hahahhahahaa….

Magnus: What's happening? This light! Huh…it's coming from the dying Maria!

Richter: A light emitting from Maria's body…

Magnus: I was sure I had sealed away her powers. Why is this happening?!

Richter: The power of the four celestial beasts!

Maria: Hmm…I can hear them, the voices of the beasts.

Alucard: Ugh… are you alright, Maria? I'm sorry…

Maria: I…finally …I'm of some help to Alucard…

Alucard: Maria…

Maria: I'm…alright... those at the back…you'll have to help them…

Lyudmil: Argh! What have I done…? I've been under the control of Magnus…

Magnus: Impossible! How can this be… Lyudmil's inner soul should have been destroyed… but it has revived!?

Lyudmil: Magnus, I will not allow you to continue your atrocities! Come forth, demons!

Magnus: Huh…Lyudmil, you didn't die totally! Now you shall die again!

Lyudmil: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Alucard: Lyudmil!

Lyudmil: ….

Magnus: The annoying pest is here. Alucard, this time, be truly and utterly crushed by my power!

Alexis: Cyril, he's using his claws…

Cyril: Alexis, I know! Richter! The claws! Smash his claws!

Richter: Huh?

Cyril: His spiritual attack resonates from his claws! Destroy them!

Richter: I see… I understand now. Magnus, taste the power of the holy whip, the Vampire Killer. Burn!

Magnus: Ahhhhh…my claws!

Cyril: Great! It's working!

Alucard: Your plan has failed… Magnus.

Richter: Alucard!

Magnus: Oh…you people…

Alucard: You shall no longer poison the minds of humans.

Magnus: Silence! Enough! Shut up! You bunch of ants!

Alucard: Richter.

Richter: Right, Alucard. You finish him.

Alucard: Thank you.

Magnus: Ha! Haha! You alone, finish me?! Alucard!

Alucard: You can end your pretense now. Come, Magnus. I'll give you a death that is fitting for you.

Magnus: Ugh..ugh…Hahahaha! You will be the one to die, Alucard!

Alucard: Is this all you are capable of, Magnus?

Magnus: Stop this nonsense! Alucard! Ohh…haaaar .aaahh….haha…haha…haha! My body has been pierced by you, and it will burst into flames, and you will burn together with me!

Alucard: Pity… you will be the only one to burn to ashes. Burn away with the flames of the nether world…

Magnus: Waaa! Harr…Haahahahhahaheheheh! I'm burning….I'll burn till there's nothing left… Haha! This is the same, the same as Lord Dracula…the same power! Hahahahah! Hahahaha! Hahahahah! HA HA HA….

Lyudmil: Master Alucard…

Alucard: Lyudmil…

Lyudmil: I am deeply sorry. Your servant Lyudmil… had unwittingly become Magnus's tool. If not for Lady Maria's power, I would have….ah!

Alucard: Lyudmil, forgive me. As your master, I failed to save you twice. The first time, when you were human, and now, when you are a creature of darkness.

Lyudmil: Don't blame yourself, Master Alucard. Now, I can finally stand before you with a human heart. Although centuries have gone by, I can yet again, have a human heart. I have deserted humanity, and I don't know if I still deserve God's forgiveness…

Alucard: Lyudmil…

Lyudmil: Master Alucard, I will always be here, forever… somewhere close to your heart.

Alucard: Yes, we will meet again. Farewell, Lyudmil, my friend.

CHAPTER 7 _(Final)_ : Garland

Richter: We shall part ways here. There's no need to send me off.

Maria: In that case, farewell.

Richter: Alucard, I'm going home now, but should anything happen to Maria or yourself, I'll rush here as soon as I can.

Alucard: Alright.

Cyril: Hey!

Richter: Hmm? Look who's here.

Cyril: You've finally caught up with us.

Richter: What's the matter? Anymore trouble?

Alexis: Yes, before you leave this town, Cyril has something important to talk to you about.

Richter: Talk to me?

Cyril: Listen, Richter. My experiment failed this time because I was unlucky.

Richter: What?

Cyril: As for that match to determine who the true vampire hunter is, I'll remember this till we meet again. Right, Alexis?

Alexis: Yes, next time let's meet somewhere we can show our full strength.

Richter: Not that again…

Maria: These two may not have matured, but deep inside they are excellent vampire hunters. They may yet surpass us one day.

Richter: God knows. Alright, I have to go. Maria…?

Maria: What's the matter?

Richter: Are you sure you're fine like this?

Maria: I won't regret my decision. I want to stay with Alucard.

Alucard: Maria …

Maria: It's alright. No matter what happens, I will never be lost.

Richter: I see... I understand now. Farewell, Maria.

Maria: Remember to contact me.

Richter: Take care.

Imp: Master, I await your orders.

Alucard: I'll call you when I need your help. Thank you for your hard work.

Imp: Don't mention it. Let me know anytime you need my assistance, no matter what it is.

Alucard: Sigh…

Maria: Alucard, what's wrong…why are you sighing?

Alucard: No, it's nothing.

Maria: It must be because of him.

Alucard: Him… Lyudmil?

Maria: I wonder if there had been any way to save him at that time.

Alucard: No…

Maria: Alucard?

Alucard: Maria, have you seen these white flowers?

Maria: Hmm? These flowers are truly lovely. I notice they are blooming everywhere. One could crush them if one is not careful. They're tightly clustered and exceptionally beautiful.

Alucard: Just like you humans.

Maria: And that includes you and me, doesn't it?

Alucard: Hmm, you're right I guess.

Maria: Let's gather some and bring them back. Perhaps their beauty can liven up those ruins.

Alucard: White garlands? … I should have said yes when you offered to teach me how to make them…

Maria: What?

Alucard: Maria…

Maria: Hmm

Alucard: Why did you decide to stay?

Maria: Maybe I think too much – because I feel that Alucard needs me.

Alucard: What?

Maria: I'm contented as long as I can be close to Alucard's heart and continue the journey together. If I can be your pillar of strength whenever you need me, I'm happy enough.

Alucard: Maria…

Maria: Wait, Alucard.

Alucard: There's something I want to tell you, something about the past.

Maria: Alucard…thank you. But don't just talk about the past, please talk about other things.

Alucard: What do you want to know?

Maria: Like…all kinds of things. For example, what kind of food you like, and what kind of food you hate.

Alucard: That's silly.

Maria: It's not silly! So you mean you want me to prepare the same food every day?

Alucard: …

Maria: No! No tricks! Don't you dare summon the imp!

Alucard: I didn't do anything.

Maria: We have plenty of time today. I'm not letting you off, Alucard!

 _~ END OF RADIO DRAMA~_


End file.
